


Failure

by starrelia (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Choking, Cisgender, Demons, Dry Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starrelia
Summary: Years ago, Hanzo attempts to kill his brother against his own will, turning ever so slowly into a demon.Years later, Genji returns - half monster, half cybernetics - to claim Hanzo as his own, and to take from him what his brother owes to him.





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Basura Leche (artzypinkcow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artzypinkcow/gifts).



> Written for the babe.
> 
> I do not own Overwatch. Overwatch belongs to Blizzard and the characters to their respective owners. I claim no ownership of these characters.

“How long has it been, anija?” Genji asks, sweetly, to the brother that will never be able to respond to him. His claws drag down Hanzo’s chest, the self-proclaimed oni leaning in close to breathe over Hanzo—his breath creates little clouds now that his body is a cold, unfeeling thing… but, he surely cannot be unfeeling with how he yearns for his older brother.

Beneath him is the remains of a man who shrieks and writhes. His body struggles and pulls at the chains, the clanking far too loud and an ear sore to Genji yet he cannot bring himself to care. Beneath him, with greyed skin and blank, white eyes, is his brother; a shell of a man, with teeth far too sharp and voice no longer able to convey words.

He pinches his brother’s nipples, listens to him gasp and immediately afterwards wail. His stumps for legs kick around as Hanzo thrashes, tries to drag him off of the bed and away from Genji—run far away, or rather… crawl away in his sad state.

Maybe Genji will give him mercy and remove his arms as well?

“You’re so beautiful now.” Genji purrs, his hands cupping his brother’s face. Hanzo has not always been this way, no; he hasn’t always been a demon, mindless and incapable of speaking. No, no, no, Genji remembers his brother…

His brother with his beautiful long hair and his pretty smile; ever since he has been young, he has _wanted_ Hanzo.

It is good to know that there are some things about Genji that will never change, even if his brother has morphed and twisted into something else entirely—half cybernetics, and half monster. He is surely the antagonist of children’s fairy tales.

Years, years ago; his brother’s sword strikes him down from behind. Never a coward… but a demon, even one that is turning, is not known for honour. He remembers the scream of _RUN_ from Hanzo that echoed throughout the Hanamura estate and he remembers, far too clearly, how he does not respond to his brother before the blade comes down.

Dragons, twisted and mangled by malicious energy, tear at his body. Soon, he is nothing more, just a mess of flesh and man while Hanzo starts shrieking.

He remembers, years ago, how his brother has tried to kill him because of the jealous, angry voice that festers in his belly. Maid and manservants all flood in, his father yelling at the state that Genji is in and trying to get doctors… yet it is to no avail; Genji Shimada dies that way, but Genji himself lives on, does he not?

A malicious thing that joins Blackwatch, if only briefly, just so that he may kill those who have imprisoned his brother and try their hardest to keep him human. Yes; it is entirely his fault that his brother is this way now, and Genji does not hide the smile on his half-flesh half-prosthetic face. His eyes roam over his brother’s beautiful body…

Yes, his brother is surely better this way where he cannot do anything to Genji or even respond to him. Surely, he must be happier now; who wants to spend years locked up in a room, unable to leave and the only interaction they get is to be fed?

Perhaps Hanzo may have wanted to live on as a human, to punish himself for what he has done to Genji yet slowly come to terms that it is not of his own actions that has led him to strike his younger brother down. But now, he will never get that. “Poor anija,” Genji says as he digs his hands into Hanzo’s hair and tugs, hard, “if it wasn’t for me, you’da been human, right?”

He gets no verbal response, but the howl that his brother gives him is more than enough to let him know what he thinks. Genji laughs wickedly, mouth opening wide to reveal teeth as sharp as Hanzo’s—maybe even sharper, who knows?

With a grin that matches his personality, Genji buries his face in Hanzo’s shoulder and sinks his teeth in deep. Blood, rancid and delicious, flows out of the wound and Genji eagerly laps at the wound. He drinks it up, moans, because it is his brother’s—

No longer does he have to satisfy himself with tearing apart pigs or cows or bulls just because Blackwatch wants to keep him under control. The taste of his beloved’s blood… that is more enough to sate the endless hunger that clings to him stubbornly. “Honestly, anija… to think… if I hadn’t provoked you that day, maybe you would’ve stayed human.”

Hanzo roars. It is an anguished noise, something that begs for relief and mercy, that begs for the death that Genji will never give him, but still Hanzo roars and kicks his stumps and slams it down onto the bed. He cries out, tears sliding down the sides of his face and Genji gasps, trembles, from how beautiful Hanzo looks right now.

If it isn’t for Genji, who snoops in on the elders and eavesdrops on conversations not meant for Hanzo or Genji’s ears, then his brother will have been able to live on happily… independent, free from Genji’s clutches…

And he does not want that, no; oh, he does not want that. Always, always, _always,_ from the moment Genji is old enough to understand what _love_ and crushes are, what obsession is, Hanzo has belonged to Genji. There is no escaping that fact, especially not now that his brother’s greyed, mangled form lies beneath him.

This is his property. His brother is no longer his own person… not even a human, really; a monster, just like Genji. “We’re meant to be!” Genji crows, gleefully. “See? We’re both awful people, anija! You’re mine… and if I didn’t take you away from those elders…” His eyes become half-lidded, a lascivious grin on his face. “We would have been apart forever…

“Is that what you wanted?” His voice dips down, tormented and hurt, and Hanzo’s breathing quickens. “Did you never love me, anija? Is that why you struck me down? Maybe it’s not that I provoked you… but you just never wanted me in the first place…”

Hanzo’s head whips side to side in his attempt to deny the idea, and Genji has to bite back a laugh. He leans close to his brother’s face, his cold breath mingling in with Hanzo’s far too hot one. “Then… can I have you?” Hanzo stares at him, uncomprehending, and Genji shudders. “Give me your body, anija… we’re meant to be, right? We’re both bad people.

“I love you, though, anija… you’re mine, and I won’t let people separate us. I love you. You’re so wonderful to me, anija…”

All at once, as though something has just clicked in Hanzo, the struggling and yelling stops. He goes limp underneath Genji, as though he has accepted his fate, and Hanzo’s eyes slip shut as though to avoid his gaze. A part of him wants to slap Hanzo for doing such a thing but he holds himself back, gives his brother this one mercy, and instead reaches out with trembling hands to remove his brother’s kimono.

It’s going to be useless soon. Why must Hanzo ever be dressed? It is not as if he is going to leave. He throws the kimono away, carelessly, and runs his clawed hands down his brother’s body, down to his flaccid cock and he strokes him, lazily.

Hanzo’s pleasure doesn’t matter that much in the grand scheme of things, but he still can’t help the thrill that runs through him when Hanzo gasps and shudders, cock twitching in Genji’s grip, and he smiles. A smile that is not so genuine as it is unkind, crooked.

 _Mine,_ his mind repeats as Hanzo becomes hard in his grip; his tip is dripping pre-cum almost immediately, as though the shame is a factor to the pleasure, and Genji’s smile turns into a horrific grin of teeth. “I love you.” He tells his brother, his claws retracting as his hand moves down to press against his brother’s tight hole.

He circles it with his index, causes his brother to relax and Genji smiles. “Good boy, stay relaxed… for you won’t be getting any preparation for your first.” Before Hanzo can even react, Genji’s already manoeuvring him around so that his stumps are pushed up.

Without any care for his brother’s pain, he grabs his own cock that falls free from the plating between his legs and presses the tip against Hanzo’s tight, little hole. He presses and presses, even as his brother is too tight, and forces himself through and in, and he shudders at the tightness that squeezes him immediately.

The barbs on his cock drag against his brother’s clenching walls, something slick coating his cock and Genji exhales heavily when he realises that Hanzo is bleeding all over him. With both hands holding Hanzo’s legs down and his brother open, like a slut, Genji stays still… no matter how much he desires to move and tear his brother apart.

He wants to revel in his victory; it tastes sweeter than he has ever imagined. With the far too tight, dry heat around him, clenching and bleeding all the more on his cock, Genji starts laughing. He starts with small and unnoticeable chuckles at first, his shoulders shaking with it, before he grows louder and louder until he is _cackling._

His laughter echoes in the room, bouncing off of the walls as the shrieking cackling gets worse and worse. His eyes are spread wide open, glowing a bright, bright red that pierces through his brother’s very being… and still Hanzo doesn’t look at him. His arms tug at his chains, as though he wants to hide and curl away from the laughing madman that is his brother, and Genji reaches out – lightning quick – to grab at his brother’s throat.

 “Aren’t you gonna look at me, anija!?” He yells out, his fingers tightening around Hanzo’s throat and his claws returning just so that he may sink it into his neck as he squeezes. “Look at me! Look at me! _Look at the monster that owns you!”_

Hanzo’s eyes flutter open finally, his breathing far too quick for how Genji is squeezing at his throat… and he laughs maniacally once more. “Look at you, look at you! Mine, mine, like I’ve always wanted… anija, oh anija, _oh anija!_ ”

His other hand joins its twin, wrapping tight around Hanzo’s throat, and he squeezes his brother’s throat. Hanzo writhes beneath him, legs kicking once the lack of air in his lungs becomes too much, and Genji’s cock throbs and oozes pre-cum inside of his brother’s ruined body from the sight.

“Good, so good…” his grip loosens around Hanzo’s throat and one hand leaves, yet still Genji presses him down onto the bed so that he can fuck into his brother’s body… finally.

He drags his cock out and Hanzo lets out an anguished wail from the barbs that drag at his walls and he thrusts in, harshly, and the scream Genji gets is far, far more delicious than the wail. Cruel, he fucks into his brother hard and fast. His other hand drags down Hanzo’s bare body, slicing him open shallowly yet enough for blood to flow freely.

Beautiful, so perfect, this is what Genji has always wanted from his brother. The hand on Hanzo’s throat flexes and relaxes, and the wide-eyed fear every time his grip gets too tight makes Genji want to cum right then and there.

When he finds himself close and his brother’s cock is flaccid, unable to find any pleasure in the horrible, dry fucking, Genji wraps both hands around his brother’s throat once more and smiles. “I’m going to cum now,” he tells Hanzo, sweetly, as though sharing a secret, “and you’ll love being filled up by me, won’t you, anija?”

Without waiting for an answer, Genji keeps a tight hold on his struggling brother’s throat. His mouth falls open while his Hanzo’s body goes limp, his expression that of wide-eyed, open-mouthed _hatred._

“I love you, anija.”

His breath creates clouds now that his body is cold and unfeeling.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](http://www.starrelia.tumblr.com)


End file.
